No te vayas!
by AlguienxD
Summary: Es mucho mejor decirlo todo hoy a no decirlo nunca (Sin inspiracion para un buen Summary xD). Cadence x Fem!Franky Si no te gusta no leas :P Así de facil :v One-shot


Cadence estaba sentada en su pupitre, Observaba el pizarrón lleno de ecuaciones y números difíciles de entender.  
El asiento de a su lado estaba vacio, ese lugar es ocupado por su amiga Ep que faltó hoy... En realidad era viernes y casi nadie venia, solo hay Diez u once alumnos en total de 28.  
Es aquí cuando la Dj se arrepiente de haber venido cuando pudo quedarse en su casa a escuchar música o rascar discos como todos los viernes que su madre sale a trabajar y llega muy tarde, jamás se entera de que día falto.  
_\- Suspendan su actividad, hay una alumna nueva._  
Interrumpió el profesor mientras abría la puerta del salón que siempre estaba cerrada en su clase.  
Entro una chica rubia de pelo lacio y largo. Tenía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y una chamarra verde con naranja. Sus ojos eran azul brillante y su boca tenía una sonrisa gatuna.  
Cadence sonrió, quizás ella no la recuerde pero era una gran amiga suya de la infancia. En sexto de primaria se separaron y no se volvieron a ver... Hasta ahora. En ese entonces Cadence tenía su pelo natural y sin pintar: Un café claro y ligeramente más largo que ahora.  
Se quedó mirándola un rato hasta que el maestro la bajo de las nubes.  
_\- Puede sentarse a un lado de la señorita Cadence._  
La rubia se sentó a su lado como el maestro le dijo, causándole un extremo sonrojo a la peli-morada.  
El resto de la clase fue silencioso. Solo era copiar y resolver todo hasta que el timbre sonó para el cambio de clase.  
_\- Cadence_  
Le dijo Francis mientras guardaba su cuaderno en la mochila.  
_\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_  
Respondió la otra emocionada.  
_\- ¡Obvio que sí! Te reconocería en donde fuera._  
Cadence se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso con ella el día que se fue.

Fue un lunes cuatro semanas después de iniciar las clases, Francis y Cadence llegaron juntas como de costumbre. Siempre fueron las chicas populares de la escuela y todos las conocían, sobre todo porque siempre ponían la música en los eventos y les gustaba montar pequeños conciertos en medio del patio.  
Francis era y sigue siendo un poco tímida, siempre quiso mucho a Cadence... Pero de otra manera de la que termino por darse cuenta su padre, un tipo que tenía cara de ser alegre, pero muchos le tenían miedo.  
Estaba decidida a confesársele pero necesitaba el momento adecuado. Así en medio de la clase, escribió en un papel todo lo que sentía y se lo entregó en la mano.  
Cadence la miro sonrojada mientras sostenía aun el papel en la mano, no conto con que la maestra le quitaría el papel y lo leyera frente a todos.  
¡El problema no era que todos lo supieran! Era que el padre de Francis acababa de entrar al salón y lo escucho TODO. Saco a su hija de la mano y ella solo se despidió de Cadence con la mano, sin saber que sería el último día en 5 años que la vería.  
El martes de esa misma semana, se corrió rápidamente la noticia de que Francis se iba a México con su familia y a estudiar allá, Cadence miraba su asiento vació y sentía un poco de culpa.

Las semanas pasaron, Francis y Cadence volvieron al pasado y volvieron a ser las mejores amigas... Pero Francis jamás le volvió a mencionar sobre la carta y sus sentimientos.  
Resulta que Francis regreso por su banda, 3 desastrosos chicos con un futuro prometedor. Había dejado a su padre en México y vuelto para buscarla. Cadence aceptó sin duda a ayudarla y saco sus discos favoritos.  
Cadence y Francis se volvieron bastante populares en toda la isla. La dulce voz de Francis combinaba con la poderosa voz de Cadence que la mayoría de veces cantaba.  
Pero Petey, Billy y Bob sabían que algo se traía su tecladista con la bailarina, No era que se juntaran tanto... Si no que el aire romántico desprendía de ambas cada que hablaban o se contaban chistes... Era obvio para ellos que estaban enamoradas y no iban a callárselo.  
_\- ¿Por qué no le dices a Cadence?_  
Le preguntó Petey un día.  
_\- ¿Decirle qué? _  
_ -Pues que te gusta_  
La rubia se sonrojo como un tomate y miro hacia el techo para disimularlo, lo cual obviamente no funcionó.  
-_ ¿Por qué crees eso?_  
Preguntó nerviosa.  
\- _Desde aquí a la luna se nota Francis, decir lo contrario es como decir que odias la pizza: Absurdo_  
El del gorro soltó una risa burlona y se fue a su cuarto.  
Francis pensó en lo que Petey le dijo. Eligió un día antes de irse a un evento de bandas que iba a haber en Inglaterra para decírselo todo a Cadence.  
Fue a su casa y toco la puerta. La de pelo morado la abrió encontrándose a Francis sonrojada y con un clavel en la mano.  
\- _Cadence... Yo quería decirte que... Bueno en realidad ya lo sabias desde hace mucho tiempo pero quería recordarte que te sigo queriendo..._  
Cadence tomo la flor y le sonrió  
\- _¡Yo también te quiero mucho Francis!_  
Grito mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y reía emocionada. La rubia le dio un tierno beso antes de irse a su viaje.  
-_Volveré pronto, ¡Te llamaré cuando este allá! Son como 3 horas de vuelo._  
Se despidió.  
En la noche esperó su llamada que nunca llego. Se fue a dormir creyendo que se le había agotado la batería. En la mañana despertó y prendió su televisor:  
Francis nuevamente iba a dejar a Cadence... Pero esta vez para siempre.

* * *

**No me odien plz (?)  
Esta idea la traigo desde hace 1 semana y necesitaba escribirla o explotaba D: (?)**


End file.
